Suit
The Suit is one of the Flash's more unique enemies and a supervillain in DC Comics. It is a sentient super-costume of an apparently supernatural nature and it fought against the famous speedster. History Paul Gambi, tailor to supervillains, set out “to make the ultimate super-costume. A man named Dell Merriwether got ahold of “The Suit,” embarked on a murder spree, and was stopped by the second Flash and Green Lantern. Electrocuted for his crimes, Merriwether vowed revenge, and the suit was incinerated. At least, that is the official story. According to prison folklore, it had its own life, and could not be destroyed, hiding itself in the ground where a new wing of the prison would subsequently be built. Released by a seance, the Suit broke into the prison, killing 2 inmates and then taking over a small-time crook with a time machine. The Suit tried to kill the current Flash, succeeding in breaking his legs, then went on a rampage through Keystone, wrapping itself around one person after another, using their powers and draining their life, until it was stopped by the combined forces of two Flashes, Impulse, and Max Mercury. Appearances in other media The Suit made an appearance as the main antagonist of the episode "Prototype" of Superman: The Animated Series. Luthor proudly presents his company's newest invention, the "LexCorp Police Battle Suit". This suit of powered armor comes equipped with black light lasers, impact grenade launchers, jet packs, infrared scopes, and increases one's strength and agility twenty-fold—in effect, abilities nearly identical to Superman's. The suit's test pilot, police Sergeant Corey Mills, demonstrates the suit's capabilities to an awed crowd, even as its inventor, John Henry Irons, warns Luthor that the suit is being offered too soon. During the demonstration, a major fire is reported. Both Superman and Mills head out to deal with it. Things are not going well for the fire fighters as an explosion knocks a truck off an overpass. Superman manages to catch the fire fighters, but cannot catch the truck—but Mills can. Mills and Superman then fly to the roof, but do not have time to fly the people down one at a time, since the roof will collapse before then. The two form a plan: Mills cuts off a section of roof with his lasers and Superman flies the people away on it. Mills then dives into the building and fires grenades, blowing the fire out like a candle. For his crowning touch, he lands and reveals that he's rescued a cat that Superman missed. Superman shakes hands with Mills, who deliberately squeezes too tight. Superman leaves, feeling worried. Back at LexCorp, Irons insists that it is too soon to use the suit: because Mills' entire nervous system is linked to the suit, they have not prepared for the likely psychological effects of using it. Luthor refuses to listen. Realizing his mistake, Irons quits his job, but it is too late to prevent the suit's continued use. Later, news reports indicate that Mills is becoming far too violent in fighting crime, brutally beating criminals who have already given up. His wife Trish becomes worried that he is getting to be obsessed with the suit. He has shaved his head to improve his interface with it, and shows no interest in the vacation they had been planning for some time. Mills assures her that he's okay, but that night, Trish wakes up to find her husband gone. While Mills flies over the city he comes across a chop shop and brutally attacks the criminals. Superman shows up and rescues the criminals but is attacked by Mills. Fortunately, Maggie Sawyer shows up and orders Mills to stand down. Afterwards, she puts Mills on medical leave and puts the suit off limits. This news drives Mills insane, and he steals the suit. Superman pays a visit to Irons, who told him that Mills is under the influence of the suit's power and that he will never give it up. Irons also tells Superman about a device that, when plugged into the suit, will shut it down, also incapacitate Mills in the process. The only problem is that the jamming device is in Luthor's pocket. Mills heads off to see Luthor, who he believes can help him. Luthor acts like he was Mills' friend, but inserts the jamming device. It works at first, but Mills falls on the device, crushing it. He attempts to kill the deceptive Luthor by releasing his pet shark on him. Superman shows up and saves Luthor, but Mills attacks him again. The two of them seem to be evenly matched until Mills shoots Superman point-blank in the eyes with his lasers, temporarily blinding him. Superman refuses to give up. Mills continues his assault, but Superman's sight returns as Mills is strangling him, and he sees that he's next to an electric generator. Superman grabs a cable from the generator and jams it into the input plug on Mills's suit, defeating him and the suit. Mills is seen in the hospital in a nearly catatonic state. But he manages to respond to Trish's touch, and Irons says he should recover in time. Irons shakes his head, saying that the suit seemed like a good idea. Superman says it still is; if Irons ever manages to smooth out its flaws, "it'd be nice to have a little help for a change". Realizing that perhaps he can do some good with the suit and true to Superman's words, Irons starts brainstorming and would later become the superhero Steel. Trivia *The Suit's design in Superman: The Animated Series is similar to the ones worn by Team Luthor in the comics. Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Possessed Objects Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Paranormal Category:Flash Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male